Admiral Admirable
Admiral Admirable is a one-shot villain from Wander Over Yonder. He is an anthropomorphic alien narwhal who is clothed spiffy and is also seen riding an unicycle. He is Emperor Awesome's past counterpart during the planet alignment with Major Threat and also rival of the latter. He was voiced by Sam Riegel, who also played Emperor Awesome. Biography Wander and Sylvia found themselves on a planet to fill up on orbble juice, but accidentally filled up on time travel juice. This accidentally propeled them into the past–specifically, the show’s pilot, “The Picnic.”, when, in the constellation of the Celestial Galaxy, there was a battle between Lord Hater, commandeering his Watchdogs army, and Emperor Awesome, commandeering his Fist Fighters army to see who will receive one wish from the visiting celestial being during the aligning of the planets. Thereupon, Wander and Sylvia tries to back to their time but are lost. In their first tried they travelled until events in "My Fair Haytey", when Hater was singing for Dominator. In their second tried Wander runs so mucho into the orbble juice that they arrived until future events in "The Search of Captain Tim", when Hater and Emily Ripov were about to be devoured by the Arachnoqueen. In the past when come Wander and Sylvia by Orbble Time, there is a similar battle between Major Threat, commandeering his Watchsquids army, and Admiral Admirable, commandeering his Feet Fighters army to see who will receive one wish from the visiting celestial being during the aligning of the planets. Wander and Sylvia travel to a less remote past where it is shown as both knew themselves. In her dark past, Sylvia was a bounty hunter and found Wander after a fight against Killbot 85. Both enemies tried to catch Wander (althought it is unknown if both were or not hired by same person who is unknown to). After a fierce battle between them, Sylvia ended destroying Killbot 85 and bailing Wander. In another tried to back to their time, Wander and Sylvia travels, literally, until the end of the WOY Universe. Scary, both went back in the time but ran so fast that they arrived to the beginning of the WOY Universe. Thereupon, they travel to the orbital station fifty years after their time and both ran out of juice one more time. But, without they knew, their future selfs changes them the juice in order to restore the time in despite that meant get out of existence. And then, recent Wander and Sylvia back to their time and their future selfs dissapear. Trivia *Although it is known that Threat is currently redeemed, it is unknown what happened with Admirable. One possibility is that he continued with the conquests until present age and another possibility is that him species were not as long-lived as Threat's and were currently dead. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Honorable Category:Enigmatic Category:Jingoists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains